The Beginning Road to Forgiveness
by Sons of Vulkan
Summary: This is a long story about the Alpha legion, and their road down to heresy and the points of view of different brothers in the legion about the heresy and the great crusade. also how some brothers try to get on the road of forgiveness. Still working on it, this is like a rough draft of half of chapter 1. please give some reviews about what I should to make it better please.


"Master Romulus, my lord we have arrived in the Istvaan system", said the Shipmaster. "Good Shipmaster. How far ahead is the fleet, Shipmaster?" not far my lord" replied the Shipmaster. "Alright, call in all my battle captains, to the war room servitor." Yes my lord. Emperors please say this is a horrible dream. Romulus and few of his close brothers knew what was going to happen in this system. There were still some brothers loyal to the Emperor who they had to depose of. Yet Romulus couldn't make his mind if he should follow his father's order to kill his own brothers that were more loyal to the Emperor than to Alpharius or disobey and tell the Emperor about what will happen on Istvaan V. But Romulus couldn't decide, he loved all his brothers, the Emperor and his father Alpharuis, and unlike the other legions, all battle-brothers tried to acted and look the same. Which made most of the legion bond together and with their father, and now he had to choose his father or the Emperor. This was the hardest thing to ask a space marine especially one that comes from a legion that tries to be the same in everything. "All battle captains report to war room now!" Fuck!" replied Gaius. "Hahaha come brother before Romulus makes us seat out the upcoming battle" replied Arkos. Arkos is Gaius's close brother; Arkos has been teaching Gaius how to run a company of the Emperor's deadliest warriors in the entire Galaxy. Gaius has learned quickly and seems like he knows how to do it now, but through this their friendship has become like a brotherhood between them. Gaius is a pride and fierce leader and warrior, but is still young and cocky. Gaius is the youngest battle-brother in the legion to become a battle-captain, especially in our legion. He has only served 100 years; well most captains have spent hundreds, some even thousands of years in the legion before becoming a captain. Some think he should have been a warrior for a different legion like the World Eater or of another legion that is known for their brutality. We legionaries of the Alpha legion, can be brutal, but we prefer to fight in the shadows, but when the time is right, we fight in the light.

"Why must we go to the stupid war meeting brother?" asked Gaius. While they were walking through the battle barge_ Beta "_because brother this meeting is really important, something big is going to happen" replied Arkos. Both of them didn't know of the heresy that was about to happen on the planet of Istvaan V. Arkos is a veteran of many wars, great warrior, and is respected leader in the legion and respect by others in different legions. He has been the personal bodyguard of our father Alpharius for a long time, legion champion, battle-captain of first company, and now is in command of a new company made of the lasts of the terran born warriors of the Alpha legion. Which was made a few months back for some curious reason, but never the less, all were veterans who have seen and live through everything thrown at them. "Captains take your seats please" said Romulus who was staying in front of all the tables with his two bodyguards, which most of the legion knows nothing of these to warriors, and for some reason first company troops were in the room, in guarding position ready to attack anything that moved. Arkos sensed something was wrong, but kept it to himself, but Gaius was excited to see his big brother of first company. When all the captains took their seats, Romulus began to speak. "Brothers I have call you in here because in the next few hours the whole legion will be landing on Istvaan V to fight the traitors legions which have kill their own battle-brother on Istvaan III and the lives of all that lived on the planet." The other legions hear of what happen on Istvaan III and how Horus the father of the Luna Wolves, now the Sons of Horus, has left the Imperium of Man and is now chaos tainted. But they were not the only ones, the World Eaters, Death Guard, and The Emperor Children followed Horus to chaos. Most of the fleet was ahead of us already, joining up with the other fleets of different legions, to attack Horus at Istvaan V where his base is at. We weren't with the fleet because all terran born and a few hundred other brother that were not terran, were send on a campaign to cleanse a system full of xenos beasts. It was a bloody campaign with heavy loses, but we were successful. But we didn't know it was supposed to be a way to get rid of all the terran born warriors, who was the majority of brothers in the legion that still loved the Emperor more than Alpharuis. It was supposed to be a way to get rid of them with brother having to face brother, which would have made things worse if that happened. After a few minutes of silences Romulus continued "We the reserved companies, and will be away from any fighting, but we will come to aid our brother is they need us to" this pissed Gaius off. No glory for him today. "Also brothers I need the names of the terran brothers that are still loyal to the Emperor" This confused some of the captains, so one of the asked. "Master Romulus why do you need to know if our brothers loyal to the Emperor still?" asked the captain of 20th company. The one thing Romulus didn't want to do is tell them the truth, Romulus nodded to a terminator sergeant as if to get ready for what was about to happen.


End file.
